Hichigo's Night Visit
by terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa
Summary: CHAPTER 4 END Ichigo akhirnya tau apa yang terjadi antara Hichigo dan Toushiro. HichiHitsu at first IchiHitsu in the end. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hichigo's Night Visit

By: terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Not mine.**

"Gue boseeen…." Keluh Hichigo yang belakangan ini lagi nggak ada kerjaan karena Winter War sudah berakhir dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kiiiiiiiiiing… gue boleh keluar yaaaaaaa…". Nggak ada respon. "Gue anggap itu sebagai ya!" Hichigo langsung ngambil alih tubuh Ichigo. Mudah saja soalnya Ichigo lagi tidur pulas banget.

'S_ekarang gue ngapain ya…_' Hichigo mulai ngeliat-liat (lebih tepatnya mbongkar-mbongkar) laci Ichigo.

"Wooow…" komentar Hichigo singkat begitu liat isi laci Ichigo *pikir sendiri apa yang ada di lacinya*.

Hichigo lalu jalan ke sudut kamar Ichigo dimana ada gitar dan skateboard yang entah ichigo dapat darimana.

'C_oba ah!_' Hichigo yang iseng ngambil skateboard Ichigo lalu coba berdiri diatasnya. _'Yosh! Sekarang gue mau nyoba gerakan itu!' _Hichigo ambil ancang-ancang buat lompat dan niru gerakan skater profesional yang pernah dia liat di tv (??). GUBRAK!!! Jelas aja Hichigo jatoh…. "Ugh…" Kata Hichigo sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

" Berisik banget sih lo Kurosaki! Gue mau tidur nih!" Kata seseorang di lemari Ichigo.

'_S__iapa tuh? Kayaknya kemarin Rukia pulang ke Soul Society sama __nee-sama__nya itu deh…_' Pelan-pelan Hichigo melangkah kearah lemari Ichigo lalu menggeser pintunya pelan-pelan dan mengintip kedalam.

'_K__e- kenapa ada shiro-chan dilemari Ichigo?! Mecurigakan! Tapi shiro-chan waktu tidur imut juga ya… gak kaya pas lagi bangun… GALAK! _' batin Hichigo sambil menatap wajah polos Toushiro yang lagi tidur.

Pelan-pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah taicho imut itu.

''_Hichigo! Ngapin lo?! Balikin badan gw!_'' Ichigo yang udah sadar neriakin Hichigo yang lagi asik melototin Toushiro.

"Argh! Gangu kesenangan orang aja lo King!" kata Hichigo yang kesel sambil nutup lemari Ichigo lagi dan balik ke Inner-world Ichigo sebelum Ichigo sadar apa yang lagi Hichigo lakuin.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Segitu aja dulu…

Sori kalo kependekan...

Ide mampet...

Makasih buat yang udah nge-review ya!

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin dimana salahnya fic gue ini!

Udah gue edit nih! Gue emang bego...

Masih banyak (banget) yang salah...

Review ya… please… flame juga gapapa kok…


	2. Chapter 2

Hichigo's Night Visit

By: terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Not mine.**

Chapter 2

"Toushiro! BANGUN! UDAH SIANG TAU!!!" Teriak Ichigo tepat di telinga Toushiro.

"BERISIK! GAK USAH TERIAK NAPA?! Dan panggil aku HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" Jawab Toushiro yang kesel sambil teriak di telinga Ichigo juga.

"Ni anak cuma numpang aja belagu…" gerutu Ichigo pelan.

"APA KATAMU?!" Toushiro sewot.

"Ga papa kok…" kata Ichigo pelan. '_Bused! Pendengarannya Toushiro tajem juga ya!_'.

"Eh, lo kapan mau balik ke Soul Society?" Tanya Ichigo sambil jalan bareng Toushiro ke sekolah.

"Ga tau nih… Soutaicho kalo ngasih misi suka gak jelas! Masa gue disuruh nggantiin Rukia-san yang lagi sakit sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan!" Jawab Toushiro.

"Rukia juga sih! Begitu liat ada bazaar pernak-pernik chappy di mall langsung shopping 2 hari 2 malam (???) padahal baru dua minggu Winter War berakhir! Ya jelas kecapekan lah! Luka-luka bekas perangnya aja belum sembuh! Pakenya duit gue lagi! Rukia kan tajir! Kenapa gak pake duitnya sendiri?! " kata Ichigo dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Udah gitu gue diomelin Byakuya gara-gara gak bisa jagain Rukia! Duit gue gak di ganti lagi!" lanjutnya lagi setelah narik nafas panjang.

"Jangan nyalahin Rukia-san, lo mau digampar Byakuya? " Kata Toushiro yang langsung bikin Ichigo diem.

"Tadi malem lo ngapain?" Tanya Toushiro

. "Ngapain? Gue tidur lah! Emangnya kenapa?" Ichigo malah balik nanya.

"Gak papa kok…" Jawab Toushiro yang bingung dengan kejadian tadi malam walaupun ia juga cuma setengah sadar waktu denger suara tadi malam.

"_Tadi malem ngapain sih lo?" _Tanya Ichigo ke Hichigo.

"_Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Gue cuma ngerasain reiatsu hollow terus ngebunuh hollow tidurnya nyenyak banget sih, King, pas ada hollow lo gak ngerasain sama sekali. _" Jawab Hichigo.

"_Bener?_" Ichigo masih belum yakin sama hollownya itu.

"_Suer!_" Jawab Hichigo lagi sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk peace.

"Lo kenapa, Kurosaki? Pagi-pagi dah ngelamun! Awas kesambet!" Kata Toushiro yang ngeliat Ichigo kayaknya ngelamun.

"Eh nggak…"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Gue capek…" Keluh Ichigo pas pulang sekolah.

"Udah bentar lagi juga nyampe rumah kok." Kata Toushiro yang pulang bareng Ichigo.

"Dasar guru sedeng! Masa tadi abis lari marathon langsung main voli sama latian PBB!" Kata Ichigo lagi dengan kesal.

"Kurosaki…" Kata Toushiro pelan begitu dia mau masuk lewat jendela ke kamarnya Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Tolongin gue…"

"Tolong apa?"

"Gue gak nyampe…" Kata Toushiro sambil menatap tangga tali yang menggantung di jendela. Ichigo yang nggantung tangga itu disitu biar Toushiro sama Rukia gampang keluar masuk jendela. Sebenanya tangganya rendah tapi setinggi langit blushing karena malu.

"Ya elah! Udah dibikinin tangga masih gak nyampe juga!" Kata Ichigo mau ngetawain tapi nggak jadi.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

PIIP! Hp Toushiro bunyi.

'_Perintah dari Soul Society? _' Pikir Toushiro yang lagi patroli.

Toushiro lalu langsung menuju ke taman kota tempat dimana akan muncul Hollow.

'_Cuma Hollow kelas teri…_' Batin Toushiro yang baru selesai menghabisi seekor Hollow.

Karena yang dihadapi cuma Hollow kelas teri Toushiro jadi sedikit lengah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dibelakang Toushiro dan menikamnya dari belakang.

"Akh…" Rintih Toushiro saat pedang itu menembus dua titik fatal ditubuhnya (**A/N:** Sama kayak pas Byakuya nusuk Ichigo di Chapter yg judulnya BROKEN CODA. Gue lupa apa namanya.).

"Tak kusangka sangat mudah mengalahkan seorang kapten…" Kata orang yang menikamnya, Grimmjow.

"E-espada?! Bukankah kalian semua sudah mati?" Kata Toushiro yang sekarang bersimbah darah di tanah.

"Hanya aku yang selamat dan aku yang akan membunuhmu. " Kata Grimmjow yang menghunus pedangnya siap membunuh Toushiro kapan saja.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

'_Ichigo udah tidur pulas. Gue keluar ah!_' Hichigo mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo karena ia ingin melihat Toushiro tidur lagi.

Pelan-pelan Hichigo berjalan kearah lemari Ichigo menggeser pintunya.

'_Ya… Shiro-chan kok nggak ada…_' Pikir Hichigo waktu ngeliat lemari Ichigo kosong.

Tiba-tiba Hichigo merasakan reiatsu Hollow yang sangat kuat.

'_Ini bukan Hollow biasa! Ini pasti arrancar! Bukan… Ini Espada!' _batin Hichigo saat merasakan reiatsu Grimmjow. '_Re-reiatsu Shiro-chan!_' Hichigo merasakan reiatsu Toushiro yang sangat lemah.

Hichigo langsung menuju ke taman kota. Tadinya ia ingin membangunkan Ichigo. Tapi kalau kelamaan Toushiro bisa keburu mati.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"BERHENTI!!!" teriak Hichigo yang sekarang dalam wujud Shinigami Ichigo saat melihat pedang Grimmjow tinggal beberapa senti dari leher Toushiro yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Kurosaki Ichigo…" Kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai saat melihat Hichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho…" bisik Hichigo yang marah.

"Hei! Kenapa buru-buru sekali Kurosaki?" Kata Grimmjow sambil menagkis getsuga tensho Hichigo.

"BANKAI!" Hichigo tanpa ba-bi-bu mengeluarkan bankai dan langsung menikam dan menyerang Grimmjow tanpa ampun.

Pertarungan mereka berdua berlangsung singkat dengan kemenangan telak bagi Hichigo. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka memang sangat jauh. Grimmjow hanya Espada ke 6 sedang Hichigo jauh lebih kuat dari Ulquiorra, Espada ke 4.

Hichigo lalu berjalan kearah Toushiro.

"Ku-kurosaki…" Kata Toushiro yang masih tercengang dengan pertarungan barusan. Tapi Toushiro merasakan reiatsu Ichigo lebih kasar dan berat. "Oh… Hichigo?" Toushiro akhinya sadar siapa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Sst… Diam saja. Aku akan menembuhkan lukamu. Ini cukup parah, kau bisa mati… " Kata Hichigo pelan sambil menyembuhkan luka Toushiro dengan reiatsunya.

"Mana Ichigo?"

"King lagi tidur…"

"Kenapa gak lo bangunin?"

"Kalo gue bangunin kelamaan! Lo mau mati! Kalo tadi gue telat sedetik aja sekarang lo udah gak punya kepala lagi! Sekarang diem! Mau gue sembuhin apa enggak?! Kalo lo gak mau diem gue biarin lo mati kehabisan darah!" Hichigo yang kesal jadi marah dan menaikan nada suaranya.

Toushiro kaget dan takut karena Hichigo marah. Ia tau kalo Hichigo marah bisa gawat. Soul Society aja bisa langsung hancur.

Melihat reaksi Toushiro Hichigo jadi merasa nggak enak. "Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud-"

"Nggak papa kok, salah gue juga nggak mau diem."

Hichigo hanya mengangguk pelan dan meneruskan menyembuhkan luka Toushiro.

Toushiro kagum dengan kemampuan Hichigo untuk menyembuhkan luka. Lukanya sembuh dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, lima kali lebih cepat dari kemampuan Inoue.

"Lukamu udah gue sembuhin semua, tapi mungkin lo masih lemes…" Kata Hichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Toushiro berdiri. "Bisa jalan?"

Toushiro menggeleng. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah karena kemampuan Hichigo hanya menyembuhkan luka dan menghilangkan rasa sakit tetapi menimbulkan rasa lelah luar biasa.

Hichigo hanya member isyarat pada Toushiro untuk berdiri dibelakangnya. Hichigo lalu menggendong Toushiro (bukan bridal style!) dan mulai bershunpo. Jarak dari taman itu ke rumah Ichigo memang cukup jauh.

Toushiro merasa nyaman digendongan Hichigo dan tanpa sadar tertidur. Hichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Toushiro.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Pelan pelan Hichigo membaringkan tubuh Toushiro yang tertidur nyenyak dalam lemari Ichigo. Hichigo memandang wajahnya sejenak. Hichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro. Saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Toushiro… "_Hichigo! Ada Hollow ya?! Balikin badan gue!_" Ichigo (lagi-lagi) sadar dan membuat Hichigo hampir melompat karena kaget. '_Sialan loKing! Nggangguin aja lo! _' batin Hichigo kesal sambil menutup lemari Ichigo sebelum Ichigo masuk ke tubuh manusianya (Ichigo pake tubuh manusia Hichigo Shinigami).

Ichigo kaget waktu ngeliat Hichigo dalam wujud Shinigami dengan darah berlumuran di Zangetsu. "Mana Hollownya?"

"Telat! Udah gue habisin barusan!"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Segini dulu ya…

Ichigo emang nggangguin Hichigo ama Hitsu terus tapi chapter depan gue bikin Ichigo nggak bisa nggangguin mereka berdua lagi kok.

Review and I'll update…


	3. Chapter 3

Hichigo's Night Visit

By terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-siapa

**BLEACH IS TITE KUBO'S. NOT MINE.**

Chapter 3

"TOUSHIRO BA-" Teriak Ichigo sambil membuka lemarinya.

"Sayang sekali… Gue udah bangun dari tadi!" Kata Toushiro yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar Ichigo (**A/N:** Di kamar Ichigo nggak ada kamar mandi tapi disini ceritanya ada.).

Toushiro nggak ngomong apa-apa soal kejadian semalam karena sebelum dia ketiduran Hichigo minta supaya dia nggak ngasih tau Ichigo.

"Yaudah kalo gitu berangkat gasik yok!" Ajak Ichigo yang juga sudah rapi.

"Lo udah belajar belum?"

"Belajar apa?"

"Masa lo lupa?"

"Lupa apa? Cepetan ngomong! Nggak usah berbelit-belit!"

"Nanti kan ada tes Matematika sama Ipa buat nentuin rangking RSBI SMA Karakura di Jepang!" (sejak kapan SMA Karakura jadi RSBI???)

Muka Ichigo berubah jadi pucat seketika. "Anjrot… GUE LUPA GAK BELAJAR!!!! GIMANA NIH?!"

"Sukurin! Sukurin lo! Mampus aja lo! Hahahaha!" Toushiro memang contoh teman yang sangat baik sekali…

"Nanti minta contekan loh!" Kata Ichigo yang emang biasa nyontek sambil bikin contekan di kertas kecil.

"Liat aja nanti, sekarang cepetan berangkat! Gue gak mau telat cuma gara-gara lo!" Toushiro nyangklong tasnya dan lompat dari jendela disusul Ichigo yang sibuk mikirin gimana cara nyontek nanti.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

'_Gimana nih… Dari tadi Toushiro dipanggil nggak nengok-nengok! Contekan yang gue bikin ilang! Sialnya gue! _' Batin Ichigo kesal karena waktu udah mau abis tapi soalnya masih banyak yang belum dikerjain.

TING! Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam entah muncul darimana diatas kepala Ichigo. '_Gue nanya sama Hichigo aja!_

"_**Hichigo! Lo dimana?**_**"** teriak Ichigo saat pikirannya sudah berada di inner-worldnya.

"_**King? Tumben lo kesini! Ada perlu apa sama gue?**_**"** Jawab Hichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu jendela gedung yang terbuka.

Ichigo nggak penah menjelajahi inner-worldnya dan baru tau ada ruangan disana. Anehnya ruangan itu posisinya horizontal seperti ruangan normal, padahal posisi gedungnya vertikal.

"_**Wow… Ni ruangan mewah banget…**_**"** Kata Ichigo tanpa sadar begitu masuk ke ruangan itu lewat jendela.

"_**Hebat kan gue bisa dapet ruangan apartemen bintang 5 kayak gini! Lo ada perlu apa?**_**" **

"_**Lo tau rumus bla.. bla.. bla.. bla? Terus cara nyari bla.. bla.. bla.. bla? **_**"** Ichigo langsung nanyain soal-soal Matematikanya ke Hichigo.

"_**Apaan tuh?**_**"** Hichigo nggak ngerti sama sekali.

"_**Ini Matematika lah! Jangan bilang kalo lo nggak tau apa itu matematika!**_**"**

Hichigo Cuma menggeleng pelan. **"**_**Gue kagak tau soal begituan! Matematika itu apa aja gue gak tau!**_**"**

"_**Arghh! Gimana nih… Berarti lo ngakuin kalo lo itu bego ya?**_**"**

"_**Iya! Gue bego! Jadi Gue nggak bisa nolongin lo! Pergi sana!**_**"** Hichigo yang kesel malah ngusir Ichigo.

"_**Nggak kok! Lo itu orang yang paling pinter, paling kuat,dan paling ganteng yang pernah gue temuin!**_**"** Ichigo langsung muji-muji Hichigo.

"_**Gitu dong… Yaudah sekarang lo balik ke badan lo, terus biarin gue keluar pake wujud gue sendiri. Nanti gue liat jawaban temen-temen lo terus gue kasih tau ke elo!**_**"**

"_**Ide bagus! Gue balik sekarang terus lo keluar!**_**" **Ichigo lalu kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang harus gue liat jawabanya?" Tanya Hichigo yang sekarang ada dihadapan Ichigo. Orang-orang yang punya reiatsu pun tidak akan bisa melihatnya kecuali Hichigo ingin mereka bisa melihatnya.

"Toushiro."

"Yes!" Jawab Hichigo yang seneng bisa ngomong sama Toushiro lagi sambil jalan kemeja Toushiro.

"Yoo!" Sapa Hichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Toushiro yang kaget setengah mati.

"Si-siapa lo? Apa yang lo mau? Lo pasti arrancarnya Aizen yang dateng buat ngancurin Karakura ya?" Tanya Toushiro bertubi-tubi.

"Ada apa Hitsugaya?" Tanya pengawas tes itu. Toushiro baru sadar semua murid di kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak…" Kata Toushiro.

"Masa gue dibilang arrancarnya Aizen sialan itu? Lo udah lupa sama gue?" Tanya Hichigo yang belum pernah memperlihatkan wujudnya pada siapapun selain Ichigo dan Zangetsu.

"Hichigo ya? Ngapain lo?" Tanya Toushiro yang kaget juga ngeliat wujud Hichigo dengan rambut putih, shihakusho putih, dan kulit putih. '_Dia sebenernya Hollow apa malaikat sih? Dari ujung kaki sampe ujung rambut putih semua!_'

"Liat jawaban lo! Ini perintah dari King!" Jawab Hichigo

"Ichigo? Dasar! Masa ngerjain soal gampang kayak gini aja nggak bisa!"

"Iya tuh dasar King bego! Ngatain orang bego padahal sendirinya juga bego!" Kata Hichgo yang sengaja ngomongnya keras-keras biar Ichigo denger. Ichigo langsung ngasih death-glare ke Hichigo yang malah nyengir.

"Nih catet! Cepatan tapi!" Kata Toushiro sambil ngasih pulpen dan kertas yang kebetulan dia bawa dari Soul Society ke Hichigo.

"Selese!"

"Cepet amat!"

"Pake Shunpo + Sonido!" Jawab Hichigo sambil nyengir dan jalan ke meja Ichigo.

"Nih King!" Kata Hichigo sambil mengulurkan kertas itu ke Ichigo.

Ichigo mau mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hichigo tapi langsung ditarik lagi sama Hichigo. "Eit! Tunggu dulu! Ada Syaratnya!"

"Tuh kan! Apa syaratnya?"

"Biarin gue make badan lo tiap malam pas lo tidur!"

Ichigo cuma ngangguk sambil ngerebut kertas itu dari tangan Hichigo.

'YES!' Batin Hichigo sambil menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Balik lagi sana ke inner-world gue!"

Hichigo langsung balik lagi ke inner-world Ichigo sambil tetap menyeringai.

'_Napa sih tuh anak? Senyum-senyum sendiri! Udah gila kali ya?_' Batin Ichigo begitu Hichigo udah nggak ada.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

'_Yosh! Akhirnya gue bisa bebas tanpa gangguan King!_' Batin Hichigo yang sampai sekarang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hichigo lalu jalan ke lemari Ichigo dan membuka pintunya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah lemari kosong.

"Toushiro kemana lagi nih? Begitu gue ada kesempatan orangnya malah ngilang!" Kata Hichigo pelan sambil mencoba merasakan reiatsu yang ada di sekitar kota Karakura. Siapa tau Toushiro lagi patroli seperti kemarin malam.

Hichigo lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Ichigo. Tapi Hichigo jatuh kesandung waktu baru masuk ke kamar mandi dan jatuh nimpa sesuatu.

Hichigo kaget begitu liat yang ditimpanya adalah Toushiro yang mukanya sama-sama kaget karena tiba tiba ada yang nindih dia.

Bukannya bangun keduanya malah terpaku. Hichigo dan Toushiro masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"KUROSAKI!!!! APA-APAN SIH LO?!!" Jerit Toushiro yang baru sadar lima menit kemudian.

Hichigo malah menyeringai.

"Hichigo? Minggir! Gue mau bangun!" Toushiro langsung sadar kalo yang nindih dia sekarang itu Hichigo begitu liat seringaian khasnya Hichigo.

Hichigo bukannya bangun malah nahan Toushiro supaya dia nggak bisa bangun. "Kenapa lo buru-buru sih? Disini aja dulu sama gue!" Katanya sambil menyeringai makin lebar.

Toushiro yang mukanya udah merah banget nendang 'itu'nya Hichigo supaya dia minggir.

"Aww! Lo kok nendang gue sih?! Gue kan cuma bercanda!" Kata Hichigo yang langsung berdiri gara-gara kesakitan ditendang Toushiro.

"Salah lo sendiri nggak minggir!" Jawab Toushiro yang kesal sambil melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

"Oi Toushiro!" Panggil Hichigo sebelum Toushiro keluar.

"Apa?!"

"Badan lo lumayan juga ya!" Kata Hichigo sambil menunjuk Toushiro.

Toushiro baru sadar kalo dia cuma pake boxer warna biru muda yang pendek banget sama kaos singlet. Mukanya jadi tambah merah lalu dia berteriak "BERISIIIIIK!!!!!!" sambil melemparkan semua barang yang bisa dijangkaunya ke Hichigo.

"Aww! Sakit tau! Stop! Stop! Ampun ampun! TOUSHIRO STOP!!!" Teriak Hichigo akhirnya bisa menghentikan Toushiro sebelum Toushiro ngelempar Hyourinmaru.

"Mau ngomong apa lagi lo?!" Bentak Toushiro waktu Hichigo mau buka mulut lagi.

"Nggak…"

"Lo mau ikut gue patroli nggak?" Ajak Toushiro yang sekarang mau berangkat patroli dengan wujud shinigaminya.

"Iya! Gue ikut!" Kata Hichigo yang lalu berubah ke wujud shinigami dan menyusul Toushiro.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Ngapain sih lo patroli? Perang kan udah selese! Hollow yang berkeliaran juga tinggal dikit banget!" Tanya Hichigo.

"Siapa tau ada sisa-sisa arrancar yang masih hidup! Perang baru dua minggu usai. Kita masih harus sedikit waspada!"

_Setelah satu jam patroli…_

"Apa gue bilang! Nggak ada apa-apa kan!" Kata Hichigo yang kesel gara-gara udah muter-muter gak jelas nggak ada hollow sama sekali.

"Kan kita harus waspada! Ada atau nggak ada hollow harus tetap patroli!"

"Sekarang kita di daerah mana sih, Toushiro? Kok dingin banget?" Tanya Hichigo yang memang sedikit kedinginan. Apalagi ada Toushiro di dekatnya… Jadi tambah dingin deh!

"Ini di deket gunung di pinggiran kota Karakura" Jawab Toushiro.

"Pantesan dingin… Patrolinya selese jam berapa?"

"Jam dua"

"Masih dua jam lagi… Gue bosen nih muter-muter kagak jelas begini!"

"Gue juga sih…"

"Mampir ke bukit di sana yok!" Ajak Hichigo tiba-tiba. (**A/N: **Gue buat berdasarkan tempat yang ada di kota gue. Pemandangan di situ pas banget buat Hichigo sama Toushiro berduaan.)

"Dimana?"

"Di deket sini kok! Mau nggak?"

Toushiro mikir sebentar…

"Ya udah. Ayo kesana!" Jawab Toushiro.

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Wow… Indah banget pemandangannya!" Kata Toushiro terkagum-kagum. Pemandangan gemerlapnya kota Karakura di waktu malam di tambah taburan bintang di langit cerah memang sangat indah.

"Apa gue bilang! Pemandangan di sini emang sip! Tiap malam kalo Ichigo ngijinin gue make badannya gue pasti kesini!"

Toushiro duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil menikmati pemandangan dan angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Hichigo duduk disamping Toushiro tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengannya.

Toushiro dan Hichigo sama-sama diam. Kira-kira sudah lima belas menit mereka duduk disitu.

"Toushiro kita pu-" Kata-kata Hichigo terputus begitu ia menoleh kearah Toushiro. Sekarang Toushiro sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil bersandar di bahu Hichigo.

"Dasar…" Kata Hichigo pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Toushiro.

Pelan-pelan Hichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

Toushiro terbangun karena kaget dan memandang Hichigo sejenak.

'_Ga-gawat! Toushiro bangun! Siap-siap dapet tamparan nih!_' Batin Hichigo yang mengira Toushiro akan menamparnya.

"Hi-hichigo…" Kata Toushiro pelan.

Hichigo mengganggap kalau Toushiro nggak marah dengan apa yang dia lakuin sekarang mencium pipi kanan Toushiro.

Toushiro udah blushing nggak karuan tapi masih nggak ngomong apa-apa.

Hichigo berpindah ke leher Toushiro yang putih mulus.

Begitu Hichigo akan mencium bibir Toushiro tangan Toushiro menghentikannya.

"Hichigo, maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin Ichigo yang mendapatkan first kiss ku. Sekali lagi maaf." Kata Toushiro pelan takut menyakiti perasaan Hichigo.

JLEB! Hati Hichigo terasa seperti ditusuk pedang dan hancur berantakan.

Hichigo berdiri lalu bershunpo meninggalkan tempat itu.

Toushiro hanya menatap kepergian Hichigo sambil berkata "Maaf…"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Sori udah update telat ya! Soalnya gue lagi sibuk sama macam-macam tugas sekolah!

Ni chapter gue bikin panjangan dikit dari chap 2 sebagai bentuk maaf gue ^^.

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hichigo's Night Visit

By: terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Not mine.**

Chapter 4

BRUK! Hichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Ichigo.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Bukit itu akan menjadi tempat yang paling dibencinya sekarang.

Hichigo lalu kembali ke inner-worldnya Ichigo dengan perasaan campur aduk antara marah, kecewa, kesal, dan sedih.

Ichigo yang tertidur di inner-worldnya terbangun karena Hichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ichigo melihat raut wajah Hichigo yang tidak seperti biasanya bingung.

Hichigo lalu duduk di bagian atas gedung itu.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di sebelah Hichigo.

"…" Hichigo masih tetap menunduk diam.

"Jawab dong… Gue kan nanyanya baik-baik…" Kata Ichigo lagi.

"…"

"Oi!"

"…"

"Ngomong dikit napa?"

"…"

"Jangan gitu dong… Nggak ngenakin tau!" Kata Ichigo sambil menyenggol-nyenggol badan Hichigo dengan bahunya.

"…"

"Kalo lo punya masalah ngomong aja sama gue! Gue dengerin kok!" Kata Ichigo yang berdiri lalu meletakan tangannya di bahu Hichigo.

Hichigo Cuma mengangguk pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu berkata "Ya udah, Gue balik dulu ya! Gue tunggu kalo lo mau ngomong!"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Eh, lo darimana Toushiro?" Kata Ichigo yang melihat Toushiro baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Gue baru selese patroli…" Kata Toushiro pelan sambil menunduk.

"Lo napa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa…."

"Terus kenapa muka lo sedih gitu?"

"Nggak apa-apa! Gue mau tidur dulu ya."

Toushiro lalu kembali ke gigainya dan masuk ke lemari Ichigo.

'_Lagi pada kenapa sih? Tadi Hichigo! Sekarang malah Toushiro ikut-ikutan masang tampang yang nggak biasanya itu!_'

Ichigo tidur lagi karena sekarang masih jam 3.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Oi, ayo bangun Kurosaki! Udah siang tau!" Hitsugaya yang baru selesai menyiapkan buku pelajarannya membangunkan Ichigo.

"Uh… Lima menit lagi ah…" Gerutu Ichigo sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Cepetan! Liat jam! Kalo lo nggak bangun sekarang nanti telat lho!" Kata Toushiro sambil menarik selimut Ichigo kuat-kuat.

Biar udah ditarik seberapa kuatpun tetap aja Toushiro nggak kuat narik selimut itu. Kalau dalam wujud shinigami mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah menarik selimut itu sampai Ichigo ikut jatuh. Tapi saat berada di dalam gigai jangankan menarik Ichigo sampai jatuh, bergerak sedikitpun juga tidak.

TAK! Toushiro yang kesel njitak Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Aww! Iya iya! Gue bangun nih!" Ichigo melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi sambil bersungut-sungut kesal. Daripada kena jitak lagi mending dia cepetan mandi.

_25 menit kemudian…_

"Lo mandinya lama banget sih?! Gue aja kalo mandi paling sepuluh menitan!" Tanya Toushiro ke Ichigo yang sekarang udah pakai seragam lengkap.

"Hehehe, biarin! Suka-suka gue, kan?"

"Kaya cewe aja lo! Mandinya lama! Sambil nyanyi-nyanyi pula! Lo kira gue nggak denger apa?"

"Gue nggak nyanyi-nyanyi!" Kata Ichigo yang blushing.

"Alah! Tuh lo blushing! Berarti bener donk!"

"DIEM LO! DASAR PENDEK!"

"APA KATA LO?! ULANGI SEKALI LAGI?!"

"SUPER ULTRA CEBOL!"

"STRAWBERRY BUSUK!"

"KACANG BANTET!"

"DUREN BOSOK!"

"BOCAH INGUSAN!"

"… "

"HA! KEHABISAN KATA-KATA?"

"DIEM! KALO LO NGGAK DIEM GUE SEBARIN KE SEMUA ORANG YANG GUE KENAL KALO NGGAK ADA ORANG LO SUKA JOGET-JOGET ALA DEWI PERSIK DI DEPAN KACA!" Ancam Toushiro.

"Ko-kok lo bisa tau?!"

"Berarti bener! Padahal gue cuma ngarang lho!"

"Wah! Sialan lo! Anak kecil jangan suka boong! Kalo masih kecil suka boong gimana gedenya nanti! Ups… Gue lupa! Lo biar umurnya udah ratusan taun tetep bakal sependek itu! Nggak akan pernah gede!"

"Dari pada lo! Udah gede masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan!"

"Argh! Capek gue ngomong sama lo!"

"Yang mulai duluan siapa?!"

"Udah diem! Nanti telat lho!"

"Bilang aja lo nggak bisa dan gak bakal bisa menang adu mulut sama gue!" teriak Toushiro lewat jendela ke Ichigo yang udah di luar.

"Udah! Cepetan turun!" Kata Ichigo kesal.

"Iya iya…" Jawab Toushiro sambil melompat dari jendela Ichigo.

Toushiro langsung lompat dari jendela Ichigo yang ada di lantai dua itu. Lompatnya nggak pelan-pelan dan mendarat dengan kaki kanannya.

KRAK! Terdengar bunyi seperti sesuatu yang patah begitu Toushiro mendarat.

"Ugh! Sial! Gue Lupa!" Toushiro mengumpat karena dia lupa kalau sekarang ia berada dalam gigai yang sama dengan tubuh manusia biasa.

"Kenapa Toushiro?"

"Kurosaki, tolongin gue…"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan kea rah Toushiro yang terduduk di rumput.

"Kaki kanan gue patah nih…" Kata Toushiro pelan.

"Lagi?! Sebulan yang lalu pas lo lagi maen kesini kan kaki lo juga patah!"

"Iya… Gue lupa kalo gue sekarang dalam gigai…" Kata Toushiro sambil nyengir.

"Dasar! Kalo lo dalam wujud shinigami sih lo mau lompat dari puncak Tokyo Tower juga nggak bakalan kenapa-napa!"

"Iya iya gue salah…"

"Huh! Sini!" Ichigo memberi isyarat agar Toushiro mendekat.

Ichigo lalu menggedong Toushiro kembali ke kamarnya dan mendudukan Toushiro di kursi.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Ichigo yang sekarang duduk di lantai depan Toushiro dengan wujud shinigaminya.

"Di sini nih…" Jawab Toushiro sambil menunjuk bagian di bawah lututnya.

Ichigo lalu memusatkan reiatsunya di atas bagian yang ditunjuk Toushiro tadi. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian kaki Toushiro yang tadinya patah sudah kembali seperti semula.

Toushiro mencoba menggerakan kakinya. '_Benar-benar udah sembuh! Hebat juga kemampuannya Ichigo!_' Batin Toushiro kagum. "Makasih ya."

"Sama-sama…" Jawab Ichigo yang duduk dilantai.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Toushiro karena melihat Ichigo mau berdiri tapi nggak seimbang.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok! Cuma capek! Kalo nyembuhin diri sendiri sih ga papa tapi kalo nyembuhin orang lain ngabisin banyak reiatsu!"

"Sori…" Toushiro jadi merasa bersalah.

"Udah ga papa! Gue juga baru belajar teknik nyembuhin ini! Kata Hichigo sih kalo gue udah pinter bisa langsung nyembuhin dalam sekejap tanpa makai benyak reiatsu!"

Toushiro jadi inget waktu Hichigo nolongin dia. "Hichigo ya…" Katanya tanpa sadar.

"Eh lo ketemu sama Hichigo nggak pas patroli kemaren?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih penasaran Hichigo kenapa.

"Iy- Eh! Nggak! Gue nggak pernah ketemu! Ayo berangkat! Udah jam segini nih!" Toushiro jadi panik karena tadi hampir bilang iya.

'_Kayaknya Toushiro tau kenapa Hichigo jadi aneh gitu deh…_' Batin Ichigo sambil jalan ke arah sekolah.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"**Ichigo… Lo bisa kesini nggak? Gue mau ngomong!" **Kata Hichigo dari inner-worldnya Ichigo.

"Ntar ah… Lima menit lagi…" Jawab Ichigo yang setengah ngelindur.

"**Cepetan bangun!"**

"Ugh! Ntar lah!"

"**Dasar! Kalo nggak mau kesini gue yang nyeret lo kesini!" **Kata Hichigo yang lalu menarik paksa Ichigo ke Inner-worldnya.

Bruk! Ichigo yang ditarik paksa ke inner-worldnya dengan mulus jatuh ke atas kasur di ruangan Hichigo masih dalam keadaan tidur pulas.

Hichigo sweatdrop ngeliat Ichigo. "Oi! Ayo bangun! Gue mau ngomong! Penting nih!" Kata Hichigo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo pelan.

"Es krim vanilla…" Kata Ichigo yang ngelindur sambill megangin tangan Hichigo.

Hichigo sweatdrop lagi. _'Es krim vanilla??? Ichigo mimpi apaan sih?'._

Tiba-tiba Ichigo narik tangan Hichigo sampai dia jatuh telentang di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aww!" Keluh Hichigo karena kepalanya membentur kayu tempat tidur itu. Hichigo mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Ichigo tapi nggak bisa.

"Kakak…" Kata Ichigo pelan sambil tetap memegangi tangan Hichigo yang sekarang telentang di sebelahnya.

'_WHAT?! I-ICHIGO NGANGGEP GUE KAKAKNYA?! Um… Tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih… Kadang-kadang juga gue nganggep Ichigo adek gue sendiri.'_

Hichigo bagi Ichigo memang bisa menjadi seorang teman, guru, kakak bahkan musuh.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo benar-benar tertidur dengan memeluk tangan kanan Hichigo.

Hichigo cuma tersenyum melihat itu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"WOI! BANGUN!" Teriak Toushiro di telinga Ichigo sambil menarik selimut Ichigo sampai dia terpental. Hichigo mengembalikan Ichigo ke tubuhnya lagi malam itu.

"Aww! Apa-apaan sih lo?! Sakit tau!"

"Ayo ke Soul Society! Masa lo lupa?! Hari ini gue sama lo disuruh ngelapor ke Soul Society!" Kata Toushiro yang sekarang sedang membuka gerbang senkaimon.

"Oi! Tungguin!" Kata Ichigo sambil berubah ke wujud shinigaminya dan segera menyusul Toushiro.

"Cepetan! Kita dah telat nih!" Toushiro yang sudah sampai di depan divisi 1.

"Iya iya!" Jawab Ichigo sambil merapikan bajunya sedikit.

"Ini Kapten Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Toushiro di depan pintu tempat rapat kapten sedang berlangsung.

Pintu terbuka dan di dalam Taicho dan fukutaichonya sudah berbaris rapi.

Toushiro lalu membungkuk untuk member hormat dan meminta maaf karena terlambat .

Ichigo bukannya ikut membungkuk malah pasang tampang innocent sambil siul-siul.

JDUK! Toushiro memukul punggung Ichigo supaya dia menunduk.

"Apa-apaan sih!" Bisik Ichigo ke Toushiro.

"Stt!"

"Silahkan berdiri di posisimu Hitsugaya-taicho," Kata Soutaicho "Dan kau silahkan tetap berdiri di tengah Kurosaki." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Langsung pada intinya saja. Karena ada 3 posisi kapten yang masih kosong maka diadakan pemilihan kapten baru." Kata Soutaicho. "Bacakan hasilnya, Ise-fukutaicho!" Perintahnya.

"Hai! Yang telah mendapat lebih dari 3 suara adalah… Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Nanao sambil membaca daftar yang dipegangnya.

"Ha?" Kata Ichigo bingung "Gue?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Syarat untuk menjadi kapten adalah menguasai bankai adalah bisa melewati tes dan mendapat lebih dari 3 dukungan dari kapten lainnya." Jelas Soutaicho.

"Nggak mau ah!" Jawab Ichigo seenaknya.

Para Taicho dan Fukutaicho kaget dengan jawaban Ichigo itu.

"Apa alsanmu?" Tanya Soutaicho.

"Pertama, gue ini masih hidup! Belum mati! Gue masih punya kehidupan yang harus gue jalani di real-world! Kedua, gue punya hollow! Gue itu sepertiga manusia, sepertiga Shinigami, dan sepertiga Hollow! Gue tau kalo punya kekuatan Hollow itu terlarang di sini! Ketiga, Gue nggak bisa kidou sama sekali! Keempat, nilai gue disekolah udah bener-bener ancur gara-gara Winter War kemaren!" Kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak!"

"Kalo gue nolak kenapa?"

"Eksekusi ditempat."

"Ma-mana bisa begitu!"

"Itu hukuman untuk mempunyai kekuatan yang terlarang di Soul Society."

"**Terima aja lah! Percuma nolak! Kakek tua itu nggak bakalan mau diajak kompromi!" **Kata Hichigo.

"Gue mau jadi kapten asal gue cuma njalanin tugas pas lagi liburan! Sekolah gue tuh udah ancur nggak karuan! Nilai-nilai gue udah jeblok semua! Dan kalo gue terpaksa dapet tugas pas waktu sekolah… Lo pade harus tanggung jawab ngerjain tugas-tugas gue!"

"Baiklah. Akan kami turuti kemauanmu. Sekarang, kau harus menjalani tes kecil untuk menjadi kapten. Silahkan menuju ke lapangan sekarang."

Para taicho dan fukutaicho mengikuti di belakang soutaicho.

"_Oi Hichigo! Lo aja yang njalanin tes ini ya!" _Kata Ichigo yang sebenarnya males buat jadi kapten karena tugas-tugas kapten selalu bejibun.

"**Kalo gue mau bantuin lo nanti lo mau ngasih apa ke gue?"**

"_Bulan depan kan udah liburan kenaikan kelas… Lo boleh make badan gue sehari penuh tiap minggu!"_

"**Dua hari." **Tawar Hichigo.

"_Nggak ada negosiasi!"_

"**Huh!"**

"_Udah sana pergi!"_

"**Iya iya!"**

Ichigo lalu masuk ke inner-worldnya dan Hichigo mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu karena Hichigo sekarang bisa mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo tanpa memunculkan topeng Hollownya dan merubah matanya jadi hitam.

"**Sehari penuh itu gue bebas mau ngapain aja ,kan?"**

"_Iya! Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh!"_

Hichigo jadi cengar-cengir sendiri mbayangin apa yang bakal dia lakuin nanti. Pastinya dia bakal ngelakuin hal-hal aneh yang bikin Ichigo kesel.

Toushiro yang dari tadi jalan di sebelah Ichigo jadi heran '_Napa sih ni anak? Kesambet? Tadi barusan pasang muka kesel sekarang malah cengar-cengir!_'.

"Lo kenapa sih, Kurosaki?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Hm?" Hichigo menoleh ke samping kanannya. '_Kok nggak ada siapa-siapa?_' Batinnya karena dia nggak liat siapa-siapa di sebelahnya.

"Woi! Di bawah!" Kata Toushiro kesal.

"Oh, sori nggak ngeliat. Gue nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Hichigo pelan. '_Argh! Kenapa gue harus ketemu sama ni anak lagi sih?!_'.

"Silahkan berdiri di tengah lapangan, Kurosaki." Perintah Soutaicho.

Hichigo lalu berdiri di tengah lapangan dan menatap Soutaicho dengan tampang bingung. "Gue harus ngapain?".

"Karena kami semua sudah tau bagaimana kemampuan mu, maka kau cukup mempraktekan minimal 2 serangan kidou!" Perintah Soutaicho.

"Gue nggak bisa kidou!"

"Kalau begitu praktekan 2 serangan apa saja yang menggunakan reiatsu untuk menyerang Zaraki-taicho."

"Hahaha! Serang aku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu, Ichigo!" Kenpachi lalu berdiri di depan Hichigo.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Hichigo sambil sedikit menyeringai.

'_Se-seringaian itu?! Hichigo?_' Batin Toushiro kaget.

"Tentu sa-" Kata-kata Kenpachi terpotong oleh reiatsu Hichigo yang tiba-tiba naik. Beberapa fukutaicho bahkan jatuh tersungkur karena tidak kuat menahan reiatsu Hichigo yang mengerikan.

"Hahaha! Terima ini! Cero!" Hichigo menembakan cero kearah Kenpachi yang masih terpaku.

"Ugh!" Kenpachi terlempar ke belakang hanya karena cero yang ditembakan dari ujung jari Hichigo.

"Gue bisa ngalahin lo pake mata tertutup dan lo minta gue nyerang lo pake seluruh kekuatan gue?! Jangan bercanda! Itu baru serangan pertama!"

"Aku tak akan kalah semudah itu!" Kenpachi lalu bershunpo dan mengayunkan zanpakutonya ke arah Hichigo.

Hichigo melompat salto ke belakang dan bershunpo (atau mungkin sonido?) ke belakang Kenpachi. "Dengan kecepatan seperti itu kau mau melukaiku? Jangan mimpi! Menggores tubuhku saja kau takkan mampu!" Katanya sambil mengayunkan Zangetsu yang dengan sukses membuat sebuah luka besar di bahu kiri Kenpachi.

Kenpachi mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya lagi tetapi dengan mudah dihindari Hichigo yang kembali melompat.

"Ini adalah cero terkuat yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan Espada." Jelas Hichigo singkat. " Buka mata kalian lebar-lebar karena mungkin tidak akan ada lagi yang menembakan cero ini! GRAND RAY CERO!"

Cero itu dengan sukses menghantam Kenpachi dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Gitu udah cukup kan?" Tanya Hichigo ke Soutaicho yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Zaraki Kenpachi yang sangat 'ganas' itu dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah yang belum sampai setahun mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Baiklah, kau lulus. Kau sudah resmi jadi kapten besok. Silahkan bubar." Kata Soutaicho.

"**Ichigo cepet tukeran!"**

"_Napa sih lo buru-buru banget? Biasanya kan lo yang nggak mau tukeran!" _

Toushiro sekarang sedang jalan ke arah Ichigo.

"**Cepet!" **Hichigo lalu menukar paksa tempat mereka berdua.

"Lo Hichigo ya?" Tanya Toushiro ke Ichigo.

"Gue Ichigo kok! Napa?" Ichigo malah balik nanya.

"Oh…" Toushirocuma ber-oh ria. '_Tapi gue yakin banget kalo yang tadi itu Hichigo! Ichigo nggak gitu kalo lagi bertarung!_'

"_Toushiro kok nanyain lo sih?"_Tanya Ichigo.

"**Nanti malem aja gue ceritain!"**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Katanya lo mau cerita? Cerita apa?" Ichigo yang sekarang berada di ruangan Hichigo bertanya pada Hichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur.

"Duduk." Kata Hichigo sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di dekat kasur.

Hichigo lalu menceritakan semuanya mulai dari saat ia menolong Toushiro sampai Toushiro yang menginginkan Ichigo sebagai first-kissnya.

"To- Toushiro mau gue jadi first-kissnya?!" Ichigo nggak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Hichigo.

Hichigo mengangguk. "Lo nggak percaya?"

"Boong ah! Nggak mungkin!"

"Kalo lo nggak percaya ayo kita buktiin!"

Hichigo lalu mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo dan keluar mencari Toushiro.

"Oi Kurosaki!" Panggil Toushiro dari atap divisi 10.

"Hah?" Tanya Hichigo dari jauh juga.

"Sini!"

Hichigo lalu mendatangi Toushiro di atap divisi 10. Ia sengaja tidak menyembunyikan matanya yang hitam seperti waktu ujian kapten tadi.

"Hi-Hichigo? Tadi yang ngalahin Kenpachi pas ujian kapten tadi lo kan?" Tanya Toushiro yang baru sadar kalo yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Hichigo begitu melihat matanya yang hitam.

"Iya, mang napa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih, tapi itu melanggar peraturan! Yang njalanin tes itu harusnya Ichigo sendiri!"

"Tau tuh! Dia yang nyuruh gue! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Yang tau kalo itu gue kan cuma lo!"

"Gue aduin ke Soutaicho lho!"

"Sana kalo berani! Anak kecilkan emang suka ngadu ke orang tua!"

"APA KATA LO?!"

"Anak kecil kaya lo itu emang suka ngadu sambil nangis-nangis! Cup-cup nih balon ma lollipop!"

BRUK! Hichigo jatuh dari atap karena ditonjok Toushiro tepat dimukanya.

Hichigo yang sebenernya nggak kenapa-napa pura-pura pingsan.

"Eh, jangan bercanda ah! Hichigo! Lo nggak kenapa napa kan?" Toushiro sedikit khawatir karena setelah ditonjok tadi Hichigo jatuh dan sepertinya kepalanya membentur batu.

"…"

"Lo nggak papa?" Tanya Toushiro yang turun dari atap dan sekarang jongkok didekat Hichigo yang pura-pura pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Jangan bercanda gini ah! Nggak lucu tau!" Kata Toushiro lagi. Karena Hichigo masih diam Toushiro mencoba membalikan badan Hichigo.

Tiba-tiba Hichigo menahan tubuh Toushiro ditanah dan memegang kedua tangannya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro yang merah bukan main.

"Gu-gue udah bilang kan kalo gue mau Ichi-" Terlambat. Hichigo sudah mencium Toushiro di bibirnya.

"Go…" Kata Toushiro waktu dia melepaskan ciuman itu sesaat.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini Ichigo!" Kata Ichigo kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

**~END~**

Ending yang gaje…

Sori updatenya kelamaan!

Gue lagi mudik ke rumah kakek gue yang bahkan sinyal GPRS aja kecil banget!

Sebenernya udah selese dari kemarin ni chap, tapi baru sekarang bisa internetan!

Adegan Ichigo yang lagi tidur terus ditarik ke inner-worldnya sama Hichigo cuma hal aneh yang iseng gue masukin! ^^

**PLEASE REWIEW!**


End file.
